


Twisted Trickster

by Lindnjean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: Gabe is annoying you.
Kudos: 1





	Twisted Trickster

Yeah you're a trickster. Like Gabriel, actually Gabriel really likes you because you always share your sweets with him. You can't wait to meet the Winchesters and his brother Castiel. You're told Castiel has the most bluest of blue eyes and is very handsome. Not by Gabe of course, no Gabe tries to get you to like him. You don't, you think of him more of a best friend or brother. You've washed his dirty underwear, yeah so... you don't like him like that. Gabe found this song somewhere and plays it every single time you enter a damn room. And here it is "Funky little monkey, she's a twisted trickster Everybody wants to be the sister's mister Coca-Cola rollercoaster Love her even though I'm not supposed to. Funky little monkey, she's a twisted trickster Everybody wants to be the sister's mister Coca-Cola rollercoaster Love her even though I'm not supposed to." "Oh Come on Gabe again really? Aren't you annoyed by this already?" "Nope." You groan "Why can't you just cut it out?" "Cuz it's fun." "No Gabriel it's not. Not anymore." "You're just a fun sucker." "Fine keep doing it then. I really don't care anymore." I turn and walk out the door headed to go meet the Winchesters and Castiel. You hear Gabriel exit. You just thought of something only way to get him to stop is if you find just as annoying song for him. You think. Hmm what would fit? You found it. You set it up now just gotta wait for him to enter after you. And he just did. "Breakout... set me free yeah! Finally, freedom Breakout... Who is the trickster? Since when have I lost my claws? Set me free... ah" "Honestly, that's the song you choose?" "It fits. Who said I lost my claws and wouldn't fight back? Now it's time to meet your brother and the Winchesters best not to be late." He grumbles but holds out his hand. You take it now you're entering first. "Funky little monkey, she's a twisted trickster Everybody wants to be the sister's mister Coca-Cola rollercoaster Love her even though I'm not supposed to. Funky little monkey, she's a twisted trickster Everybody wants to be the sister's mister Coca-Cola rollercoaster Love her even though I'm not supposed to." They look up at that. You roll your eyes "You're turn Gabe." You hear him groan. He comes in "Breakout... set me free yeah! Finally, freedom Breakout... Who is the trickster? Since when have I lost my claws? Set me free... ah" The boys in plaid are laughing and the one in the trench coat is looking confused. "Gabe played a trick on me making it so every time I walk into a room that song plays. He wouldn't stop so I showed him what it's like. Not very fun is it Gabe?" "Still worth it." "Alright just give me a second." You fix the song. "Now go out and walk back into the room." He just raises an eyebrow but comes back into the room. "He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man. A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman" "Really Christina Aguilera? Really?" "Yep. Just wait after a few rooms you'll hate it, then you'll be willing to talk." "Alright I get it but just let Balthazar hear it." "Fine. Anyone else that just has to hear it?" "Luci, and Crowley." You groan. "Fine." "Fine. Okay boys call them." I hear two sets of wings. "You called Gabe?" "What do you want Gabriel?" You groan. You walk out and walk back into the room. "Funky little monkey, she's a twisted trickster Everybody wants to be the sister's mister Coca-Cola rollercoaster Love her even though I'm not supposed to. Funky little monkey, she's a twisted trickster Everybody wants to be the sister's mister Coca-Cola rollercoaster Love her even though I'm not supposed to." "There Luci and Balthazar's heard it someone fucking call this Crowley guy so he can fucking hear it so I can fucking get it removed or I'ma fucking kill him myself!" They call him and I do the same thing. "Funky little monkey, she's a twisted trickster Everybody wants to be the sister's mister Coca-Cola rollercoaster Love her even though I'm not supposed to. Funky little monkey, she's a twisted trickster Everybody wants to be the sister's mister Coca-Cola rollercoaster Love her even though I'm not supposed to." "There now fucking take it off Gabriel before I remove your head." He takes it off. "There it's off. Now mine." "Oh no no. You get have them all hear yours now." He groans and walks out and back into the room. "He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man. A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman" Suited guy starts laughing so does Balthazar and Lucifer. You remove it. "There it's off. Now you know not to mess with me Gabe" He nods. You turn to everyone. "Well now that that's settled. Hi I'm Jae Cruthers. Nice to meet you all. Please tell me who and what you are. I know you must be Castiel." "How do you know?" One of the tall boys in plaid ask. "His eyes. They are the bluest of blue and he's very handsome just like everyone says. So generally he must be Castiel, plus the way he stands all straight and regal, too much so for just a human." "Nice." "So which Winchester are you?" "So you've heard of us." "Who hasn't heard of the famous Winchester brothers and their dear dead daddy John?" You say with a sick twisted smile. Then you laugh. "Sorry I just had to do that. No I knew John Winchester. He saved my life. He was a good soul. I'm sorry to hear about his death. But honestly which boy are you Sam or Dean?" "I'm Dean that's Sam." "Oh so Bullwinkle over there is Sam." I hear someone laughing. I turn around and it's that suited guy. Well he is cute but I really don't think he's an Angel. "And who are you and what are you Secret Agent Man?" "I'm Crowley King of Hell." "So Demon?" "Naturally." "And why were you laughing?" "You called Moose Bullwinkle." "You call him Moose?" "And Dean Squirrel based off of Rocky and Bullwinkle." Now it's your turn to laugh. "What are they detectives?" You laugh until you catch your breath. "I think I like you Demon." You turn to Lucifer. "Luci." "Gorgeous." He gives you a hug "Must be off." He flutters away. You roll your eyes. "Can't ever just walk out a door can you Angels? Always gotta flutter away!" You yell after Luci. You roll your eyes. You walk over to Dean. "Pleased to meet you Dean Winchester." He shakes your hand. You move to the tall one. "Sam Winchester." He shakes your hand. You smile at Castiel. "Pleasure to finally meet the legendary Castiel." You shake his hand and you feel this electric current going through your hands. "Hello Jae" You pull away smiling. You turn to Balthazar. "Balthazar." "The one and only." You roll your eyes and shake his hand. You finally turn towards Crowley. "And the only Demon I've met and not wanted to exorcise." "Pleasures all mine." You shake his hand and feel that same electric current. You'll be sure to ask Gabe about it later. You hear a horrible buzzing noise and it brings you to your knees in pain holding your ears. "What is that noise?" Gabriel has no clue. "I'm taking her somewhere safe." He places a hand on your shoulder and you're back in your guy's apartment. "What the hell was that fucking buzzing noise?" "Got you." "I fucking hate you." "You know you love me." "You wish." "So you were gonna ask me about something?" "Is that why you did that?" He nods. You shake your head "You really couldn't wait?" He shakes his head. You roll your eyes. "When I shook both Castiel and Crowley's hands I felt this electric current go through our hands. Do you know what that was?" "Aw man." "Aw man what?" "That's the mating current." "THE WHAT?!" "The mating current. When mates touch hands an electric current will go through only one of the mate's hands. Usually it's the one that doesn't know shit about mates, the other one only gets a small shock when they first touch." "Well shit. Does that mean I'm mate to both Castiel AND Crowley?" "Seems like. Well good luck with that." "Why?" "They hate each other. A lot." "Oh fuck why do I always get the shit hand in life?" "Well you got me at least." "Again why do I always get the shit hand in life?" "Hey." "Don't hey me you made me into a fucking trickster. I was fucking normal before that!" He shrugs. "Thought you'd be good at it. And you are." "Oh fuck off. I'm going to bed." You go to your room and shut the door.


End file.
